


Nothing Else Mattered

by heeroluva



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Biting, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie's a little slow on the uptake, and Nick takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Else Mattered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strifechaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strifechaos/gifts).



> I was planning on doing a treat for you anyway, so when this came up I snatched it. I hope you enjoy!

The knowledge wasn’t instantaneous. It wasn’t the immediate flame of want as with Angelina. However, it was instinctual, something deeper, going against common sense and everything that Eddie had ever been taught in his aiding of a Grimm. It shouldn’t have mattered that he was reformed, that Nick was new to this. That should have been all the more reason to kill him before he could prove to be a danger. But every phone call, every meeting and case stoked that slow burn into a raging inferno deep in the pit of his belly that no amount of Pilates or good food could extinguish.

Eddie had known at some level, unconsciously welcoming Nick into his house, his home, his territory. His actions should have rung some massive warning bells, but Eddie never stopped to consider what it all really meant. Not until Holly. She’s been young, virgin, unmarked and unattached, ripe for the picking, everything a Blutbad could want, and Eddie hadn’t felt the slightest draw of lust towards her, just the protective instincts to care for a youngling. That she wasn’t even his and he felt such a way spoke volumes that even Eddie in his denial could no longer ignore.

The little things that Eddie had brushed aside suddenly became impossible to ignore: the constant touching, wanting his scent on Nick to mark him so that everyone knew he was off limits in a not so innocent way and the way Nick was the immediate focus of his attention from the moment he was close enough for Eddie to smell. But despite knowing, Eddie was hesitant, afraid of rejection, and even afraid of acceptance or what it would mean, of the changes that it would bring to his ordered life, so Eddie kept silent, watching, touching, taking what companionship that he could because despite the Blutbad’s reputation for looking before they leapt, this was thing Eddie could not blindly rush into.

It all came to a head when a series of apparent suicides had been the work of a particularly crazy pair of sirens. After two weeks of tracking them through the waterways of Portland and some heavy duty noise canceling headphones, they’d finally managed to kill the first. The second had not taken his mate’s death well and it had been a close call for both of them. One instant they were laughing, hugging, happy to be alive, the next Eddie had Nick up against a tree, claiming his mouth, devouring him in the best sort of way. His hands weren’t idle, touching as much as he could, mapping out the contours and secrets of Nick’s body as sharp claws pricking at fabric but not caring.

Sliding down Nick’s body to rest on his knees, Eddie gave long swipes with his tongue across Nick’s fabric covered cock, enjoying the heady scent there and the sighs of pleasures that his actions created. When Nick’s hand tightened in his hair and tugged him closer, begging for more, Eddie couldn’t wait any longer and popped the button of Nick’s jeans, slowly lowering the zipper. The bare flesh that was revealed was a welcome shock as there was one less barrier between him and his prize. Shoving Nick’s pants down mid-thigh, Eddie cupped his ass and nuzzled his balls for a moment before swallowing him whole in one fell swoop, his nose buried deep in the curls around Nick’s cock.

Not doing this often, Eddie’s fangs accidentally grazed along the sensitive flesh as he pulled back. Instead of the flinch he expected, Eddie was rewarded with the sweetest shout of his name and a trembling before his taste buds were rewarded with a creamy mouthful. It normally wasn’t Eddie’s favorite flavor but from Nick it was near ambrosia.

Eddie nursed on him, making sure he didn’t miss a drop until Nick began to soften and with regret Eddie let him slip from his mouth, knowing that he was too sensitive for more. Resting his head against Nick’s stomach, Eddie panted, his senses consumed by Nick unlike they’d ever been with anyone else. He wanted more, and for once the urge for sex didn’t bring with it the lust for blood, the need to rip and rend and kill.

Nick’s hands suddenly released their grip on his hair and Eddie raised questioning eyes up towards Nick’s, the moonlight giving more than enough light for Eddie to make out his features. Relaxed as he was, Nick looked unbelievably young, and Eddie felt every bit the big bad wolf. For once that description wasn’t a bad thing.

Nick smiled slowly at him, lazy and welcome and very much satisfied. “That was—” Nick paused, clearly at a loss for words, but Eddie understood him.

Sharp teeth flashed as he grinned. “Very much so.”

A shadow of concern crossed Nick’s face before he dropped to his knees, uncaring that his pants were still wide open, his hand venturing between Eddie’s legs, which rewarded him with a sharp intake of breath. Feeling the obvious wet spot and Eddie’s half hard cock, Nick raised startled eyes to Eddie’s before a very wolfish grin crossed his features.

It was too much and Eddie was kissing him again, pulling him to his feet and dragging up Nick’s pants, tugging him along to someplace more appropriate for what he had in mind.

Sometime later they laid sweat-slicked and sated in rumpled sheets, each sporting a prominent bite mark on their shoulders. With Nick curled against his side, Eddie swept his thumb over his mark above Nick’s collar, luxuriating in the shudder it produced and more content and at peace with himself than he’d ever been. “You knew,” Eddie said as he kept up his stroking as a little payback was warranted.

Snuggling close, Nick corrected, “I suspected.”

Eddie snorted. Close enough. Nick had been doing his homework it seemed, and the books were far more detailed and accurate that Eddie had given them credit for.

When Nick had bit down hard on Eddie’s shoulder, he’d taken a big risk. If it had been anyone else, Eddie would have ripped their throat out, but not Nick. Nick was his, had been from the moment he’d stepped into Eddie’s life, though neither had known it at the time. His scent had been welcoming and held a tantalizing promise of home and a lifelong companionship.

“That was a stupid thing to do,” Eddie said as he leaned down to lick at the mark, smirking at the moan and wriggle it produced, still not quite able to believe this was all real.

“It was worth it, and if I’d left it up to you, I’d have been an old man before you made your move,” Nick retorted with a teasing smile.

Flipping Nick ever and pinning his arms above his head, Eddie took his mouth in another kiss intent to make up for lost time with his mate. He didn’t care about the unconventionality of their relationship. He didn’t care about the hatred that would be directed their way (neither Blutbads nor Grimms were particularly popular anyway). With Nick by his side, nothing else mattered.


End file.
